Girl with a Wicked Mind
by yourcherrylips
Summary: Life after the war has been difficult for Mimi Force. Struggling with her past memories, Mimi learns she cannot discern from what she believed to what really happened. And alarmingly, visions of Kingsley Martin turns her world upside down.
1. Part One

**Girl with a Wicked Mind **

Rating: T

Note: Story is set six years after the events of Van Alen Legacy and includes information from Key to the Repository. Mimi/Jack(past), Jack/Schuyler, Mimi/Kingsley. Unless preceded by a "Present Day", assume scenes are all in the past, whether it be hundreds of years ago or just a couple months ago.

Lyrics and title credit goes to the band The Pretty Reckless and their song,_ "Make Me Wanna Die"_.

* * *

.

.

_I had everything,_

_opportunities for eternity_

_and I could belong to the night._

_._

_._

**_Present Day_**

The many lives that Mimi Force has led could be summed up in just a few words. That was what her life had surmounted to. There weren't many occasions Mimi thoroughly reflected on her past. She had had done many things in her very long and immortal life. And more often than not, these lives blurred together into one indiscernible, indistinct memory.

As Mimi's arms strained behind her, held together with enchanted chains, she could perhaps try to come up with a few of these words—not like she had anywhere else to be.

_Power_.

_Influence._

_Celebrity_.

And then her memories drifted into vividness, backgrounds and people came into sharp focus. Familiar faces from her past greeted her with a somber expressions, as if they all knew what was about to happen to her.

_Adoration. _

_Devotion._

_Love._

_Jack_.

Was what they had not _love_? Had she been blind? Bitterness tasted on her tongue as she was reminded of the most current events in her short lived and last life cycle.

Mimi held her head high, her blonde hair catching the dying rays of the setting sun. Dozens, upon dozen pairs of eyes watched her, judging her, passing opinion on matters they did not understand. The elders even allowed a few privy Red Bloods attend, like they knew it would sting her ego.

He had not come. Pain blossomed in her chest and she fought the moisture gathering in her eyes. Even now on the day of her Judgment, he did not come.

Her mind replayed silent memories of a girl from who's lived many lives. The phantom of girl who won the hearts of those around her, always immaculately dressed in the the period's attire. She thought of these moments of when her life was better, especially now as her reputation was marred by the fall of what had been Madeline Force.

* * *

**_Newport_**

The dawn of the 20th century brought even more innovation to the Industrial Revolution. Life was great in the lap of luxury. They owned a tastefully decorated mansion powered by the wonders of electricity and light bulbs!

Newport was a popular watering hole for the Blue Blooded elite. There wasn't a weekend where an affluent Duchess wasn't hosting some lavish party for the elites of the city. Most nights she went alone, without her dashing companion. He was never one for attending these social gatherings, feeling often annoyed by the petty gossiping and brown-nosing. They always asked of him, wondering why he had not made an appearance once again. And she would always answer with some fantastical lie about his busy work schedule.

Tonight was the end of one of those usual nights, as she stepped out of the stagecoach, preferring the horse-drawn method of transportation over the loud automobiles everyone had been prattling on about.

Their butler held open the front doors upon her arrival home, taking her cloak and gloves as she entered. The entrance hall was dimly lit, but comfortably heated, warming her cooled cheeks in the late December weather.

"Sir Searle is in the library." Their butler, Neville drawled tiredly.

She glanced as his outstretched hands, directing her upstairs. "Thank you. And draw a nice, hot bath for me. It was terribly cold outside and the carriage is hardly insulated."

"I will speak with Thomas about the carriage first thing in the morning." Neville offered and went about putting her things away.

Without a second glance, she went upstairs and found her husband lounging on a chaise sofa, fully concentrated on reading the monstrous text sitting on his lap.

"Darling," She announced her presence and his head shot up.

When she caught him trying to look back down at his text, she stood akimbo, hands on her hips. With a sly grin, he tossed his text on an end table and stood. His arms enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"Hope the dinner party was pleasant."

"It was. But I can't keep lying about your work. They'll think I married an absent husband!" She pouted.

He frowned against her temple. "You know I hate parties."

"Yes. But I get lonely." She pouted some more.

With a sigh, his arms squeezed once and then relaxed. "I'll make an appearance next week."

A wide grin grew on her lips and she kissed him. "And I get three dances."

"One-"

"Two," She raised a brow. "And you'll be the most charming and doting husband there."

He chuckled, "Agreed,"

She pulled him in closer and seductively planted kisses down his neck. "I had Neville draw me a bath. Care to join me?"

His shoulders tensed and she nearly flinched against him. Her jaws clenched and she knew an argument was rising between them.

He must have realized that as well, as he released her and ushered her to the door. Once she was standing in the hallway, he bent to kiss her chastely on the corner of her lips. "Not tonight."

Her mouth opened to form words of protest, but he cut her off.

"Don't wait up, my research should run well into the night."

She tried to protest again, only to be cut off by the _thush _of the library doors closing on her. If only the women of Newport knew that Henry Searle had the beautiful and willing Eliza Whitney constantly waiting in the wings.

* * *

**_New York_**

Mimi Force pressed her back against the dark mahogany walls, hiding her presence from the couple downstairs. She could barely see them as they were cloaked in a shadowy corner. And the banister of the staircase obstructed her view even further.

The couple downstairs were speaking in hushes and harsh whispers. A man stood with his back to Mimi. He was hunched over a dark-haired woman, his arms pressed against wall behind her. It was his head of platinum blond hair that gave him away.

Jack Force was trying very hard to convince his companion of something. The female between his arms was reluctant to agree to his wishes. His hand moved to brush his knuckles along her cheek. Schuyler Van Alen turned her head slightly into the light, her pale skin catching the light from an opulent chandelier nearby. With a grin and nod, Schuyler gave in to whatever request Jack was asking of her.

Mimi knew who Jack was with the moment she secretly caught these two in the foyer of the Van Horn Manor. Jack and Schuyler were still seeing each other. And whatever disagreement they had would be merely blip in the sickening love fest that was their very public relationship.

Life was different after the Second Silver Blood war. The outcome of the war was the catalyst that started a series of important changes in their world. For one thing, Schuyler Van Alen was now considered a war hero. And no one dared to mess with a hero, especially for the one who contributed "insurmountable services" to the Blue Blood victory.

Not to be outdone, Mimi was also considered a hero, helping to turn the tide of various battles on the home front. She had gone head first into battle, taking her frustration out on the Silver Blood scum. They certainly did not call her the _Angel of Death_ for nothing.

Jack Force had done his part as well, being the accomplice to Schuyler's trek across the globe, closing those damned gates. Suffice it to say, Mimi's thirst for retribution had to be put on hold. It would have been in bad taste to continue seeking Jack's death for breaking their bond. And everyone was surprisingly okay with that.

Apparently, the war was a real eye opener. The once blasphemous act of breaking one's bond was now considered nothing more than a mere misdemeanor. Disgustingly, Jack and Schuyler had proven their point. There was still life after a broken bond, not all change was bad.

So now here they all were, six years after the war and trying to move on with their lives. But little did they know, Mimi did not want to move on. Anger and bitterness festered in her like some terrible disease, slowly creeping into the recesses of her mind.

The donation ball the Van Horns were hosting was finally winding down. Mimi reentered the ballroom not long after catching that vomit inducing image of Jack and Schuyler in the foyer. She sought out Annette Ford for a chat, heiress to some investments gold mine. They gossiped for a moment before glass clinking brought their attention towards the front of the room.

Jack Force stood in a widening circle, holding the hand of one nervous looking Schuyler Van Alen. Once he had everyone's attention, he started speaking, all confidence and charm in his posture.

Mimi was hardly listening, her mind drifting off to thoughts of Chanel and Louboutins. It was only towards the end of his speech did her heart started beating faster. The guests around her also seemed to become more anxious, waiting for whatever news Jack was about to announce.

"—we're engaged. And the Red Blood ceremony is set for this spring."

She barely heard Jack's voice over the barrage of gasps and fits of surprise filling the grand ballroom. It must have been what they were disagreeing over, Mimi thought. Schuyler no doubt would have wanted to hold off on the announcement. And knowing Jack, he wouldn't be able to wait.

Mimi stared ahead, ignoring the pitying looks she knew people were sending her. Downing the rest of her champagne, she muttered her congratulations along with the crowd and left not a second later.

* * *

**_Versailles_**

A small army of maidservants fluttered around her, pinning her hair, pulling on her corset, stitching the hem of her incredibly expensive bonding ball gown.

It was late Autumn and they had already postponed the ceremony once when civil unrest forced many to flee and find refuge in the French countryside. And an epidemic of Consumption threatened to postpone the ceremony once again, but only because their Red Blood servants would be unavailable for work.

She checked her reflection in a hand mirror, pleased with the rouge tint her maids used on her lips and the translucent white powder on her skin.

Suddenly, a maid rushed into the parlor room, breathing uneven from running. With a loud gulp of air, she spoke, "Mademoiselle, he's gone."

The room instantly halted, everyone holding their breath, the silence deafening.

Her French always impeccable, she answered. "You'll have to elaborate, unless you want to waste more of my time guessing what you could possibly be griping about."

"Monsieur Louis has disappeared. He cannot be found!" The maid dramatically announced.

The expressions of horror varied from true worry about his well-being to fear of what his disappearance could only mean. Rumors of his loss of nerve, his reservations for the ceremony had been whispering in the past few weeks. But she paid no attention to them. It simply did not add up. The look of adoration in his eyes whenever they were together had chased those silly rumors away.

She yelled at the maid, sending her away to go look for him. She ordered the women around her to return to dressing her.

There was worrying moment right before the ceremony when he had finally returned, looking disheveled as if he had been off riding all day. The mud on his person confirmed the fact.

He was ambushed by his servants, dressing him and preparing him for the ceremony that had already commenced with start of violins. Ignoring her glare when they reached the altar in the center of the room, he held her hand.

The ceremony went without a hitch, the magic of the bonding took its rightful place and Louis d'Orleans was as devoted to Elizabeth Lorraine-Lillebonne as he'd ever been.

* * *

**_New York_**

Mimi plastered a smile on her face as she handed Schuyler a thick navy blue binder at the end of the Committee meeting. They were taking their international politics seriously this year. The war had proved how weak their support system was, how little their allies overseas were able to help.

In an attempt to continue fostering alliances with the international Blue Blood covens, they were sending their best candidates on a PR campaign.

But it was the news that Mimi Force would be working with Schuyler Van Alen that stunned the group at the meeting. Apparently rumors of a weakened New York coven had been spreading. In addition, international news of Azrael and Abbadon's broken bond were now fully known by all.

So as a show of good faith, they were sending Mimi and Schuyler together. The very public display of cooperation would help show that the New York Coven was stronger than ever.

When the meeting ended, Mimi ignored the fact Jack had rushed up to the elders, no doubt voicing his objection at their pairing. And now she crossed her arms and observed the female in front of her.

Schuyler flipped through the binder, scanning over their objectives. She closed the heavy folder and sighed. "I'm sure if we stuck to these directions, we can get through this with no trouble."

"Of course, I am nothing, but professional." Mimi sniffed, picking invisible lint from her sleeve. "Congrats by the way."

Schuyler stiffened and that please Mimi immensely. _Good, I want to see you squirm, remember my life that you helped ruin, I hope you choke on it._

The raven-haired Blue Blood cleared her throat and brushed a lock of hair behind an ear. "Yes, um, thank you. The planners are going insane with the wedding arrangements. I hate that kind of stuff."

Mimi raised a brow. "I have a great florist I could recommend if you're looking."

"Uh, sure, that would be great. Thanks." After an awkward pause, she started up again. "Look Mimi, I didn't want to announce it this early. In fact, I didn't want to announce it at all. It's turning into this big ordeal and I—"

"Save it." Mimi abruptly cut her off.

Schuyler moved to speak again, but turned her head at Jack's arrival. He placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "Ready to go?"

She nodded, clutching the binder closer to her chest. Jack eyed Mimi and gave her a curt nod. He turned back to Schuyler, his eyes softening, "You okay?"

"Fine," She answered him with a smile. The couple moved to walk out together. Schuyler turned and called out to Mimi as they were leaving. "I'll meet you at the airport then, we can go over the itinerary and run through the objectives on the flight over."

"See you then." Mimi cocked her head and watched them go.

She wondered if everyone knew about the sacrifices she made for Jack, of the ones she expected from him. Only, he failed to deliver and Mimi lost more than she'd ever know until it was too late.

* * *

_End of chapter note:  
_

_So what do you think? I'm trying something different with a different character. Hope the time jumps aren't too confusing_

_Not sure how many parts there will be, but it will not be as long as Agony and Rapture.  
_

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

_A/n: Some name references you might want to know before reading (from Keys to the Repository):_

Lawrence & Cordelia _– Magnus Pompey & Julia  
_Charles & Allegra _– Cassius & Junia  
_Jack & Mimi _– Valerius & Agrippina  
_Lucifer_ – Roman Emperor Caligula  
_Nan Cutler_ – Aemlia_

* * *

_**Tokyo**_

"I was wondering what one of these tasted like." Schuyler Van Alen took another bite of her red bean mochi, a dessert made of sweet red bean paste encased in gummy rice cake. Her eyes closed as she savored the sweet pastry.

"You can have them in the U.S." Mimi Force drawled as she sipped from an elaborately decorated martini glass. She turned and smiled sweetly at a Japanese Blue Blood who offered her more eel.

Schuyler shrugged, "Yeah but, now I can say I've had the real thing."

Mimi rolled her eyes, not caring enough to correct her again—that they also sold the 'real thing' back in New York.

After another agonizing hour rubbing elbows with the leaders of the Japanese coven over dinner and drinks, Mimi and Schuyler grabbed a taxi back to their hotel.

In the silence of the cab, Schuyler picked another inopportune moment to bother Mimi with her prattling. "Do you think they'll really readily join us if we ask them? "

"I'd hope so or this trip would be all for nothing." Mimi muttered, keeping her gaze out on the street, lit up by bright lights and busy with pedestrians. She missed New York.

"That's the thing isn't it? People are only willing to get involved if their own safety is at risk."

"No one wants to put themselves directly in danger for no reason." Mimi closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat, hoping Schuyler would take it as a sign to shut the hell up.

"Exactly, so why would the international covens help us any faster than last time?" Schuyler continued, apparently not getting the clue.

"Because it's their duty and we're here to remind them of that." Mimi returned to her previous position, body turned away from Schuyler and towards the cab door.

"I guess… I mean, even we had a hard time convincing our own when the Silver Bloods were rising again—"

"They'll act accordingly if the time comes, like they did the last war. We're just making sure it all runs more efficiently should a third time come around." Mimi cut her off, not wanting to hear about her Silver Blood heroics, _again. _

"It's crazy to think of all the wars the vampires fought with the Silver Bloods. And yet, the Silver Bloods still are around. It's proof positive that war does not solve anything." Schuyler thought out loud.

The Half Blood didn't lump herself with the fallen angels of the ancient days and that helped quell Mimi's irritation. The blonde Blue Blood thought back briefly to the past wars.

"I followed Michael and Gabrielle into war, against my own nature, to do the right thing…" Mimi murmured, "And look where it's gotten me."

Silence filled the cab once again and it continued for the rest of the ride back to the hotel.

* * *

_**Rome**_

The gardens of their palace were envied by all. Because not only was it an enormous room housed within their home, it also included an outdoor collection covering the expanse of half an acre on their grounds.

Various stone arches, columns, and marble fountains were strewn throughout the vegetation. The rarest and most delicate of flowers and herbs were kept in their indoor garden. And it was her pride and joy.

The sun was out, light and warmth cascaded along the columns and walls if the palace, unhindered by a glorious, clear, blue sky. She slowly walked through her formal gardens, her fingers lightly gliding over the petals of a nearby white Narcissus.

The light material of her stola fluttered against her skin as she walked through the garden. She exited the gardens under a stone archway and continued on her way to the reception room, where her husband was currently entertaining their afternoon guests.

The soft melody of a harp grew louder as she neared. The over-sized, golden harp was being played by a hired musician. The young man glanced up as she appeared in the atrium and she suppressed her smirk as his gaze turned heated. She had made him her latest familiar and he was no doubt feeling the magical attraction of the Sacred Kiss. Red Bloods always deluded themselves with feelings, however faux they may be.

She turned her head and continued walking, overhearing voices in a conversation and decided to eavesdrop.

"—in the eyes of the public, you know how fickle the people are." It was her beloved, presumably speaking about politics._ Yawn._

"How could I forget? You remember Magnus Pompey's lobbying for that ridiculous research of his, over strengthening the army no less! They nearly castrated him!" An amused male answered him, exaggerating the story.

The senate had only jeered at Magnus' proposal. Though, she did find it odd that Magnus' bondmate, Julia, did nothing but frown and watch over the room.

"I'll be the first to admit, there is a method to his madness, however convoluted it may seem." Her beloved husband again.

"Valerius, do you agree with senile, old Magnus' drivel?" A third female voice teased.

Valerius sounded affronted, "Our edification is just as important as a strong military. Magnus lacked charm, his proposal was poorly played. We've just recovered from that swarm of locusts and those skirmishes with the nomads, our funds are hardly sufficient."

Their guests muttered their agreements, most likely not happy with being reminded of their recent troubles.

Then the unknown female guest added, "And let's not forget that psychotic Emperor of the Red Bloods. If it weren't for our help, the Fall of Rome would have been imminent."

"If it weren't for Junia and Cassius' alliance with the Egyptians, we'd all be in peril." Valerius corrected her.

"With all our misfortune, I'm not surprised with the dissent they've been dealing with."

The mention of Red Bloods and their Archangels piqued her interest, clueing her in that her guests were definitely Blue Bloods.

"Well, should a white vote be called, who would be the perfect candidates but our Valerius and Agrippina." The female added jovially.

Agrippina took it as her cue to announce herself. "Aemlia would surely step up and take over. She's practically Junia and Cassius' shadow."

Their guests snorted in agreement. The female, who Agrippina recognized as Cassiopeia stood up from her chaise lounge and embraced her. "You look simply majestic."

"I just woke up from a nap." Agrippina brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear with the air of an empress.

Her husband chuckled, lounging lazily on his own lounge. She turned and raised a brow at him. "Good afternoon."

Valerius beckoned her over a wave. "Now it certainly is."

She glided over to him. He moved back to allow a space on the chaise near his chest. She took her seat and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on his lips. His lips moved to trail kisses to her ear and lingered there, inhaling her scent.

Turning her attention back to her guest, she found them smirking at the show of affection between her and her husband. "You all are aware Magnus' research is nothing more than a facade for his search for Lucifer." She announced matter-of-factly and tried to ignore Valerius tensing up behind her.

"I thought the Elders cured him of that ridiculous notion." Cassiopeia sounded aghast. Her bond mate, Augustus, remained silent.

Valerius spoke up, surprising her. "I'm under the impression Julia is actually more proactive in the search than he is."

That made sense and it explained Julia's odd behavior during the Senate meeting. Let the attention be raised by Magnus while Junia secretly did the probing.

"And you believe them?" Augustus asked quietly, the conversation suddenly taking a serious turn.

Agrippina answered for the both of them quickly with a wave of a hand. "Of course not, how on earth could he be back. And even if they were, we'd be more than capable with handling it."

"Are you so sure?" Valerius asked. She turned to meet his gaze, but found it unfocused, down on the floor.

"Then we leave." Cassiopeia spoke up with a hint of fear.

Agrippina knew better than that. If war came to them, Agrippina and Valerius would be expected to fight. And she would do exactly that. They all had their duty, hers was to deal death. She shook her head and lightened her voice, hoping to change the dreaded topic.

"No more of this nonsense now, we won't be ruining such a beautiful day with this talk." She leaned back and ran a hand through Valerius' golden hair. They had gained so much over the years, she couldn't bear to lose it all again. "The fact is Lucifer is not and will never be back."

She was pleased to see her guests relax, so she continued. "But I do like the sound of travel."

Valerius looked at her bemusedly, pulling away from her to sit up, "Travel? You hate traveling."

"I admit, I'd rather stay occupied in one place, but I do enjoy a fun, non-frequent visit to somewhere exotic." She tried her best not to laugh at her own weak reasoning.

He grinned, "Then where to?"

She looked up at the vaulted ceiling, thinking. "I propose Egypt. It's been years since I've been!"

He shook his head. "Junia travels there twice a year. You _just_ refused her last offer to accompany her at the start of the solstice."

She was losing her patience with him. "Yes well, that's hardly for pleasure, Junia is a political ambassador. When _we_ go, it will definitely be for pleasure." Her voice lowered seductively.

Secretly, she also declined Junia's offer, knowing Valerius had a disconcerting infatuation with the_ Angel of the Light_. And Agrippina wanted to avoid any chance of those two spending an excessive amount of time together.

"Hm," Valerius chest rumbled, "I think I like the sound of that."

"Then it's decided, we'll go to Egypt." She smiled.

Augustus chuckled out loud and shook his head, "You two, the envy of every man and woman, Red blood and Blue Blood, alike. What does it feel like?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Agrippina asked innocently.

"To be seated so high above mere mortals?" Augustus bowed dramatically, sarcasm dripping with his comment.

Valerius tensed up again next to her and she wondered why he would. She just smirked and replied cheekily about how all Blue Bloods should consider themselves superior over Red Bloods.

Truthfully, she _was_ finally getting use to the celebrity and adoration from everyone. It was certainly something she was learning to appreciate.

They were not the mindless and loyal lieutenants of Lucifer everyone thought they were. And the change in attitude was comforting. Perhaps they were finally doing something right.

So what _did_ it feel like? The Blue Bloods now trusted them. The Red Bloods revered them like their gods. And Agrippina almost felt like one. The Goddess Venus had better watch her back.

* * *

_**New York**_

"Damn it." Mimi stomped her foot, her black flats slapping the pavement with a light thud. "This is the last time I use the airport's chauffeur service."

Mimi had forgotten about sending for a car and had thought the airport's service would arrive faster. She stood by her large pile of Louis Vuitton luggage, looking out into the pickup lane in vain.

Schuyler appeared to her right. "No luck getting a car?"

"No." Mimi bit out and stared back down the lane, willing a limo or town car, hell even a cab, to turn the corner. If only she had such luck.

"I have a cab waiting, we can share."

Mimi fought the urge scare Schuyler away, but accepted defeat when she knew better. She was tired and would like nothing more than to go home and soak in her Jacuzzi tub. Schuyler's cab was the only thing that would expedite that. "You're taking the front seat if I can't get all my bags in the trunk."

"I think we'll be fine," Schuyler let out a breathy laugh and walked down the sidewalk with her single carry-on and _one_ leather luggage bag.

Mimi was still bewildered as to how the girl managed to survive five days abroad on just two bags. And of course, Schuyler was right. Her bags fit into the trunk all except one, which they put in the front passenger seat.

Mimi was counting down the seconds to when they would arrive at her apartment. The five days and four nights spent in overseas forced Mimi to see Schuyler more than she would have preferred.

Their time in Tokyo went well, as they stayed in their own respective hotel rooms, only seeing each other when they worked. The second leg of their PR tour in Beijing, China was another story.

Their hotel messed up their reservations and it was overrun with guests in town for some festival. So instead of two separate suites, they were forced to share one. Every morning, Mimi prayed she'd make it through the day without incident.

Schuyler had this irritating habit of forcing a conversation with her. Mimi realized it was because the girl was avoiding the awkward silences that often filled the suite. But she actually preferred their awkward silences to annoying small-talk.

And speaking of annoying, Schuyler was presently rifling through her things. After ten minutes of rummaging, Mimi sighed loudly from her side of the back seat, tapping against the door with her phone.

"Are you done yet?" Mimi snapped.

Schuyler blushed, Mimi hated that. "Sorry I was just looking for my phone and—"

"Wait, here it is. " Schuyler pulled out her cell phone from the side pocket of her luggage. But she started up again, "I swore I kept it zipped up here."

Mimi glanced over at Schuyler digging through her carry-on purse, apparently looking for something else.

"Aha! I forgot I moved it." Schuyler triumphantly pulled out a diamond ring from the brown wristlet she carried with her on the trip. She placed it back on her fourth finger, the ring finger.

Schuyler played with the ring with her thumb as she dialed a number on the phone with her other hand.

Mimi fought down the surge of jealousy rising in her gut. She understood why the girl kept her ring hidden while overseas. If Schuyler had worn her ring out in public, she would be hounded with questions about the looming day. Mimi would rather throw herself into the arms of a Silver Blood before agreeing to sit through _that_.

"Hey." Schuyler spoke up, the phone pressed against her ear. "Yep, I'm on my way home, should be there in a twenty minutes or so."

Mimi knew the only person she would be speaking with was _him. _Whenever Schuyler had been on the phone with Jack, which surprisingly wasn't very often during their trip, Mimi found any excuse to leave the room.

Thankfully, the cab pulled up to Mimi's apartment building on Park Avenue. She quickly exited the cab and rifled through her wallet for some cash to pay for her half of the ride.

Schuyler paused and leaned over to the window, "Don't worry about it. I'll see you later."

Mimi muttered a "thanks" and waited for the cab driver to unload the rest of her bags. She could overhear Schuyler, confirming Jack's question—which must have been if Mimi was still with her.

The doorman to her complex came out to help carry her luggage and just when Mimi thought she was free, Schuyler leaned over again, "The Committee wants our reports in by tomorrow, don't forget! See you then."

Mimi ignored the girl and barked at the doorman who had just dropped her Louis, scratching up the corner of the leather luggage.

She inwardly sighed as she entered her loft. The reports were due tomorrow, she had remembered that much. But tomorrow was also a Committee meeting and that part she had forgotten. And here she thought she'd have a couple days to herself before needing to see Schuyler again.

* * *

_Cassiopeia and Augustus are OCs. Thanks for comments so far, they are love._

_To be continued...  
_


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

_A/n: Again, names you might want to know._

_Susannah Fulller - Mimi_  
_William White - Jack  
Rose Standish - Allegra  
John Carver - Lawrence_

* * *

**New York**

The bartender eyed Mimi Force skeptically as he put away bottles of liquor on the back wall. His arctic blue eyes stole quick glances every time he thought she wasn't looking—probably gauging how much longer it would take before she fell flat on her face drunk. Lucky for her, alcohol hardly affected her Blue Blooded genetics.

Mimi wasn't hiding out at one of Soho's popular Red Blooded sports bar for a social call. She simply couldn't go anywhere else without running into a Blue Blood.

When she had first sullenly taken her seat at the bar, the attractive male bartender attempted to hit on her. After four beers and only single-worded replies to his advances, he gave up and moved on. It was good effort, she had to admit. The guy was definitely a charmer—in a friendly, approachable sort-of way. Maybe she'll tip him extra when she closed her tab.

With a flick of her hand, she beckoned him forth and muttered another order of beer. It wasn't her drink of choice, but she wanted to blend in.

"Are you waiting for someone?" The bartender asked with what looked like concern.

And here she thought he was only out to make tips, "Nope. I just wanted to be alone." She raised her bottle and tipped it up in the air mockingly.

He was resilient, smiling and flashing a boyish grin. "Hiding then?"

"You can say that, not that it's any of your business." She watched him move to the tap, grabbing a glass and filling it up, her suspicions rising as she heard him laugh.

"I'm just curious by nature." He stepped back in front of her and placed the glass down, filled with clear, bubbly liquid. "Here, this is on me."

Mimi glanced at the glass and back up at him, annoyed. "Still doesn't make it any of your business and you can't bribe me with..."

She didn't know what it was and something just didn't feel right about him.

"Sprite," He answered her, amusement lighting up his eyes, which she only noticed now were obscured by locks of dark-brown bangs. "I figured you might want to switch over to something less…alcoholic."

He jerked his head, shaking his loose bangs away from his eyes. And that's when it hit her. His dark-brown locks, his piercing blue eyes. The way he nonchalantly flirted with her was alarmingly familiar…her breath was beginning to catch and her heart started to race.

Mimi risked a glance up at him again, blood pounding in her ears.

Standing vividly in front of her was the ghost of someone she wished she had never met and longed to see again.

_Kingsley_.

Her hands slapped against the bar top as she leaned over and fought to keep her breathing even. When he lightly grabbed her wrist, she jerked away from him.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, "She bit out before running to the back of the bar, dashing into ladies room, needing to escape from the illusion.

Once inside the washroom, Mimi undid her ponytail, feeling the beginnings of a headache creeping up on her. She rushed to the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. Her reflection showed no signs of trouble. Mimi frowned at herself, wondering if she should be worried.

* * *

**Plymouth**

She stalked after him, increasing her pace in order to keep up with him, her calves burning from the action. "You listen to me, William. There is nothing out there and if you follow them into the woods I will never forgive you."

"You're being unreasonable," He retorted, still heading for the underbrush.

"William, stop!" She grabbed him by the arm, desperate for him change his mind.

He raised a brow at her, "Worried for my well-being?"

She quickly let him go, as if his sleeve burned her. "No, I just wish you would stop acting like an insane person."

A gust of wind blew past them, shaking the trees at the edge of the forest. John Carver and Rose Standish were already deep inside the woods, searching for the phantom Silver Bloods they claimed still existed.

And for the last few weeks, Susannah had to watch her soon-to-be Blood Bound slowly becoming engrossed with the search, obsessing over the idea that the Silver Bloods had returned.

It was a heartbreaking sight, he was an embarrassment. On more than one occasions, she had the displeasure of overhearing others badmouthing him and his new paranoid associates. And if it wasn't for him, she would have easily joined in on the gossip.

She had been watching him all morning. He had been behaving oddly, pacing back and forth from the windows, as if waiting for something. And when it neared noon, he abruptly skipped out the back door, heading over to the edge of the woods.

It didn't take long for her to deduce what he was up to. And so, she threw on her cloak and raced after him, determined to stop his behavior once and for all.

"Please, stop," She pleaded and was hurt when he turned away from her.

"I don't expect you to understand, Susannah."

"Understand what! That the Silver Bloods are responsible for the disappearances? That's completely absurd and you know it."

"You don't believe they can be back?"

"No. Believing that would mean believing they were not wiped out of existence in the first place. Is that what you believe William? That we failed our mission in Rome?" It was a double-edged sword. And no one wanted to admit they had failed.

"So you're just going turn a blind eye...I won't stand for that." He sounded angry as he stepped away from her.

Where was he getting this ridiculous notion from? Since when did he care? She crossed her arms and closed the distance between them. "Do not even try to imply I am not protecting our people. It is Red Bloods who are disappearing—"

"And what about Thomas, are you not alarmed he vanished?" He cut her off.

"Coincidence," She answered him matter-of-factly.

Her twin actually at the nerve to snort at her and start to walk away, shaking his head. It was no use, when William had made up his mind, there was no changing it. She turned and left him to his wild goose chase.

And when he returned later that night empty handed, she said nothing and ignored him.

* * *

**New York**

For the third weekend in a row Mimi Force found herself reentering the sports bar down in Soho. Perhaps it was becoming a safe haven from the coven. Maybe it was the cute bartender that she couldn't help but feel drawn to. Chris, she had learned was his name, was quite the talker.

Mimi grabbed a seat at the end of the bar. It didn't take long for Chris to notice her as he poured a draft beer for another patron.

"Hey," He called out to her, surprise in the tone of his voice. He probably thought she wasn't going to show. "Be right with you!"

She smiled politely and looked away, feeling uncomfortable. But there wasn't time contemplate when a voice sounded behind her.

"Fancy seeing you here," announced the voice and her stomach dropped. There wasn't a single place safe from her coven!

Upon first glance, the Blue Blood would have looked like any average thirty-something-year-old New Yorker hanging out at a sports bar on a Friday night.

"Sullivan," Mimi nodded guardedly. Of course, that was his last name and what he normally went by these days. His first name was Craig in this life cycle if Mimi recalled correctly. She also knew him best as _Augustus_, back in their days in Rome.

"I'm taking you're not happy to see me?" He held out his arms, as if waiting for a hug they both knew would never happen.

"I'm not happy to see _any_ Blue Bloods tonight. Don't be offended." She hopped off her seat. "Or do." She could really care less.

"Oh come on, we're practically family. At least, let me buy you a drink."

She contemplated leaving the bar all together, but then she saw the look in his eyes. He was on the outside like her nowadays—maybe more so than she was.

His bond mate, Ava, perished five years ago, slain during the second Silver Blood war. _Cassiopeia_ was Blue Blood's alias back in Rome. Word was they were bonded and lived in London before the war. But after Ava was killed, Sullivan decided to move back to New York.

"I'll take a dirty martini." She muttered, stealing a glance at Chris before following Sullivan to a booth near the back wall, walking past a group of Red Bloods playing darts.

Not a moment after they took opposite seats in the booth, a waitress appeared to take their orders.

"Jack and coke, and a dirty martini for the lady." Sullivan ordered. He turned back to Mimi, "How are you holding up?"

Mimi threw him a dirty look. If _one_ more Blue Blood asked her that again, she'll throw a fit.

"Understandable." He nodded sheepishly and quickly changed the subject. "Sarah dragged me out here tonight."

Mimi followed his gaze over to a pretty looking brunette, his familiar she assumed. "Associating with Red Bloods these days?" She sneered.

"Hm," Sullivan grunted forlornly. "They certainly are less dramatic than us."

Mimi scoffed. She highly doubted that, having gone to a high school with Red Bloods. The waitress arrived with their drinks and they waited until she left again. Mimi sipped on her martini before leaning back in her seat. When one lost their bond mate in their world, the vampire's worth was almost considered less because of it.

Only those of higher status had a better chance to move past it, like Charles or Lawrence, or Trinity by association. Craig Sullivan, or _Augustus_, was not so lucky.

He took her silence as a negative judgment, "I don't hate being a Blue Blood. I'm just sick of the lifestyle."

Sullivan had a point, but he was most likely talking about high society in general and _that_ part Mimi would never get tired of. Maybe she could temporarily move to the Los Angeles and ignore her duties for awhile. "I can agree with that, maybe a vacation is in order."

Sullivan lightly chuckled, "I wouldn't blame you. _Everyone'_s talking about your bond breaking and the Jack proposing to the Half Blood. He's got a lot of nerve."

Mimi internally winced, having already schooled her expression to stay impassive at the mention or thought of Jack or their broken bond.

"You're not taking any action anymore. That's noble of you." Sullivan looked down at his drink.

"Oh, I still want to," The blonde Blue Blood couldn't help but sound childish. "But what good will that do?"

"A millennium ago, we'd be rallying behind you." Sullivan took a gulp of his drink, "But we're all so obsessed with ass-kissing these days. No one wants to step on anyone's toes by making some political faux pas."

"It's not merely that. There's no use killing off one of the strongest members of our coven, when we just survived a second civil war." Her gaze went out to the rest of the bar, finding Chris busying himself with a patron.

"Point taken. Well, our world is naught but a game of chess…" Sullivan raised his glass to her, "…to being pawns."

Mimi always thought he had a way with words. She shook her head disapprovingly and clinked her glass with his. Someone suddenly slid into the booth next to her. Without so much as a sip, her arm was jostled and spilled the dirty martini over her lap and table.

"Shit, I'm sorry," The intruder shifted away from her.

"Russell can be such a klutz, excuse him," Sarah, the Red Blood, apologized with a bit more grace in her seat next to Sullivan.

Mimi murmured a curse under her breath and began sponging the vodka-olive-juice concoction with a napkin on her thighs. When she looked up again, she found Sullivan staring at her.

"You hungry?"

She glanced around her and found Sarah eyeing Russell. Mimi turned back to Sullivan unimpressed, "Do you every Red Blood you know in on our little secret Craig Sullivan?"

"Russell's my younger brother. We used to be Conduits to the Frosts, before they were killed. We do work for the repository now." Sarah corrected.

"Well damn, you're that—"

"Sarah, Russell, this is Mimi Force." Sullivan cut the Red Blood off.

"—thought you'd be long gone by now." Russell finished.

"Shut up Russell," Sarah glared at her brother. "You should be privileged that a Force would even sit next to you, let alone go near your neck."

"Privileged?" Russell nearly choked on his laugh. "You're joking."

"I would be careful with the next words you choose Red Blood," Sullivan spoke the very same words Mimi was about to seethe.

"What?" Russell shrugged innocently, the alcohol disabling the common courtesy filter in his brain. "No offense, but you just got astronomically dumped by your own twin. I'd rather be someone's familiar, even if you're an Elder."

Mimi kept her tone even, "I _am_, in fact, a Conclave elder under the reigning Regis…and yet you still don't hold your tongue."

She moved to gather her hair up into a ponytail, hoping the Red Blood was smart enough to know what's best for his health.

Russell eyed her as she fixed her hair and snickered, "You're hot. But I think I can do better."

In a flash, Mimi's hand pushed out and she sent Russell flying out of the booth, skidding across the floor, his head knocking into several chair legs as he flew. The tumble caught the attention from everyone else in the bar.

"Oh my god!" Sarah shied away from Sullivan and Mimi, intimidated by the display violence before running over to her brother.

Mimi slid out of the booth and the entire bar lulled into dead silence. She rolled her neck, feeling it crack in several places. She took a step away from the booth and murmured under her breath, "_Dormi."_

Over on the side of the bar, Sarah tensed up and then her body slumped over her brothers. Any surrounding bar patrons around the siblings also fell unconscious from the spell.

"_Dormi."_ Mimi repeated with more force, compelling the rest of the bar, save Sullivan, into slumber.

With the task complete, the blonde Blue Blood headed for the exit as Sullivan slid out of his seat, staring disbelievingly at the scene before him.

"Have fun cleaning this up," Mimi looked at him pointedly.

Sullivan nodded, his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Mimi stomped out of the bar, leaving him to tend to the two dozen or so Red Bloods.

* * *

**to be continued...**


	4. Part Four

**Part Four**

A/N: I wasn't all that pleased with Misguided Angel. I guess we'll have to wait for Bloody Valentine next month. That is all. **  
**

* * *

**New York**

Mimi Force finally opened her eyes after having already woken up moments before. Pushing off her white, down comforter, she sat up with a silent yawn. Glancing at her digital clock, it was nearly 9 a.m. She tried to ignore the warm, sleeping form beside her, looking everywhere around her room _but_ the other side of the bed.

Chris stirred lazily, turning to lie on his back, his features relaxed and content. Mimi frowned and rubbed her face. Flashes of the night before took her by surprise: her meeting up with Chris for a drink, inviting him back to her place, their awkward tumble into her bed and the subsequent sexual acts that followed.

The steamier moments of last night caused her pulse to race, remembering the feel of Chris's body against hers, the sound of his hitched breathing, and his pulse thrumming loud and enticingly in his neck. Desire ran through her body and she nearly jumped out of the bed. She hadn't slept with a Red Blood in years and forgotten how intense their blood made it.

She had to get him out of her apartment before she did something stupid, like profess her undying love for him. With her mind made up, she leaned over and placed a hand on Chris' shoulders, lightly nudging him, "Chris?"

The Red Blood groaned and Mimi shook him with a bit more force, jostling him fully awake. He grinned lazily and tuned to her, "Morning."

His arm snaked around her mid-section, a hand gently squeezing her hip. With a forced smile, she pulled away from him and slid out of the bed.

"You need to leave," Mimi rushed out, her tone clipped.

An expression of pain flickered across Chris' attractive features, but they hardened a second after. "Why?"

Her mind raced for an excuse and landed on a half-truth, "I've got a busy day, I'm afraid I won't be able to entertain guests."

Mimi knew her actions were cold, but she had to get him out of her apartment.

Defeated, Chris threw the covers off and started picking up his clothes. Mimi couldn't help but glance at his naked form, the muscle at his sides flexing as he walked. She snapped her gaze upward, horrified with how distracted he made her.

"Where's my wallet?" Chris scanned her room as he zipped up his jeans. He palmed his pockets and only found his keys.

Mimi blinked at the abrupt change in topic and helped him look. She spotted it on an end table, picked it up and tossed it to him, "I don't want to rush you…but do you mind hurrying?"

Chris paused as he shoved his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans, still shirtless. With a determined expression on his face, he marched up to her and leaned over her, his hands finding their way to her hips.

He just stood there and waited, giving Mimi the opening to pull away. His close proximity did wonders to her concentration and before she could register it, he kissed her. His lips were soft against hers and she nearly changed her mind, thinking of pushing him back into bed and ripping his jeans off of him.

But when the kiss deepened and verged on getting out of hand, Mimi pulled back. She took in a stuttered breath, licking her lips clean of his taste. Chris stared her mouth and she could see the desire in his eyes.

"I thought we had a good time." His tone was low and enticing, doing funny things to her nerves.

"We did," Mimi answered too quickly.

"So what's the matter?"

"Nothing—"

"Bullshit, I know a one night stand when I see one."

She wasn't rejecting him, she just needed her space! She decided to switch tactics. She reached out and brushed his neck, her thumb caressing his jaw. Leaning in, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "I had a great time and would love to repeat last night, frequently."

The warmth of his body teased her, his face a hairsbreadth from hers. He smiled at her declaration—a mind blowing vision. His features morphed into the very reason she had agreed to go out with him in the first place, into the person she had been trying so hard not to think about.

All she wanted to do was jump into his embrace and never let go. It was pathetic. It was nothing but a cruel prank her mind played on her.

A surreal_ Kingsley Martin_ smiled back at her with alarming familiarity—the vividness of the mirage shook Mimi to her core. Trembling, she could only guess what odd expression must have been on her face.

Chris gently held her shoulders, his features were back to normal and they were one of concern. "Mimi, what's wrong?"

She stepped back, acting as if his touch burned her. "Please, leave."

"No, not until I know you're okay."

"Get out." Mimi bit out as she lost her patience.

"What is your problem?"

"At the moment? You!" Mimi threw her hands in the air, not entirely sure she could control her actions if she placed them on him.

Chris stared at her for a moment before speaking quietly, "Mimi, I like you. I mean it, I _really_ like you. So if you're not interested, just tell me now and spare me the torture."

Mimi's heart lurched, wanting to scream at him and kiss him at the same time. "I can't."

"It's a simple question—"

"No it isn't."

"I know you like me well enough. But are you willing to—"

"I can't!"

"Of course you can."

"No, I—"

"It's easy. See?" He moved to hold her again.

Mimi ducked and pushed him away. "Stop, Kingsley!"

Chris froze, staring blankly at her.

"Please, just go." She could hear the desperation in her voice.

He silently gathered the rest of his things, pulling on his last article of clothing over his head. Stepping out of her apartment, he turned back to her one last time, "You said his name last night, in your sleep. I thought maybe…if we had—"

Mimi didn't know what to say, so she said nothing when he cut himself off mid-thought.

"Give me a call when you get over him." With that, Chris turned and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**New York**

Mimi tapped her well-manicured finger against the oak counter-top impatiently, waiting for the pimpled-faced teenager to return with her jacket.

The formal dinner with the New York Elders was more entertaining than Mimi expected. But now that it was over, she was more than ready to go home. Though, the idea of returning home to an empty apartment was less than exciting.

It had been a week since her blow up with Chris, but she still didn't think it was proper to call him just yet. In all honestly, she _wasn't _over Kingsley. And it wouldn't be fair use Chris as a substitute. She also did not have another Kingsley hallucination since that morning, which was always a plus.

"They misplace yours as well?"

Mimi turned towards the voice behind her, internally scolding herself for letting someone sneak up behind her so easily. Her entire body immediately went stiff upon realizing it was her twin. "For their sake, they better hope not."

With that, the small-talk hit a dead end, so Mimi turned back to watching the entryway of the coat-check like her life depended on it.

Jack moved alongside her, apparently deciding to wait for the teenager to return. Mimi had avoided any situation where she had to speak with him for any length of time. It was a relatively easy task given the numerous Elders in attendance at the dinner. The silver lining of the night was that Jack was not here with his fiancé, as she was not an Elder.

"How are…things?" Jack hesitantly asked.

"Fine," Mimi answered, short and not very sweetly.

"You're a difficult woman to get a hold of."

Mimi raised a brow at him and said absolutely nothing.

After a pause, Jack spoke again, "I appreciate the diplomacy with our situation and your work with Schuyler. Given the circumstances, I wasn't expecting…let's just say I was expecting it."

Mimi counted to ten, her jaw clenching with frustration. They known each other for centuries and Jack still made the mistake of serving her pity. She did not want his thanks, nor did she ask for his civility.

And just what exactly had he expected? That she continue seeking retribution? That she would forsake the community and her duties to kill him? If she had, she would show she were no better than a scorned Red Blood.

He continued when it was clear she wasn't going to speak. "What I mean to say is—"

There was a moment where Mimi contemplated barging into the coat check herself, anything to get away from the conversation.

Jack let out a heavy sigh as he tried again, "What I wish to say is, I'm sorry."

Mimi blinked and slowly turned to look at him. He couldn't have looked more uncomfortable or distraught.

"What?" Her mind wasn't working, had she heard him correctly?

Jack swallowed and ran a hand nervously through his blonde locks. "Mimi, I am sorry."

"You're sorry?" Mimi was numb. And then, there was this nausea under the numbness, a dull ache that pained her in the most agitating way.

"I know my words will never be enough. I was a coward with the way I handled everything. I should have been honest with myself, with you. Take my apology for whatever it is worth."

The aching was breaking through the numbness now and there was a stinging in her eyes. She felt as if there were someone else controlling her, her body attempting to do something foreign and unknown to her. She stared back at him and did nothing.

Jack shifted uneasily and looked down, having said his piece.

The coat-check attendant returned with her coat at that moment. And upon seeing Jack, the young male paled, stuttering another barrage of apologies over losing Jack's coat and then disappearing back into the over-sized closet in an attempt to find it once more.

Mimi took her jacket and turned to leave, pausing to meet Jack's gaze. The silence between them was deafening, but neither attempted to break it.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Jack finally spoke up. "I don't know what else to say."

Mimi contemplated that and wondered if she could catalog the incidents that had led them here to this point.

"There is nothing more you can say." Mimi spoke, her voice sounding odd and faraway. She looked away and folded the coat over her arm. "I'm afraid I will be declining the invitation to your wedding. I hope you understand."

Jack nodded solemnly and his shoulders sagged, taking an inch or so away from his height.

Had he sagged in relief? She hadn't outright accepted his apology, but she hadn't spat at it either. Mimi decided that it was all she was capable of giving him at the moment. It would have to be enough.

* * *

**Hong Kong, China  
**

"I am so excited for this trip!" Bliss Llewellyn exclaimed delightfully as she climbed into the front passenger seat of the white and blue taxi cab. "They drive on the left side of the road, just like in London!" With a giggle, she turned around with a huge smile.

Schuyler Van Alen was still attempting to fit her luggage into the trunk of the cab, so the only recipient of Bliss's over-excitement was Mimi Force, waiting patiently in the back seat. The blonde Blue Blood glared at the red head and raised a questioning brow. Figuring she wasn't going to get much of a warm reaction, Bliss retreated.

"I can't believe they invited you along." Mimi muttered—none too quietly. She wasn't trying to hide her disappointment, no point really with Bliss sitting just a foot away.

Schuyler slid into the back seat and closed the door, sending Bliss a gentle grin. "Well, I'm not complaining, the more the merrier."

Mimi rolled her eyes and scooted farther away from the dark-haired Half-Blood. It was a simple PR trip, they hardly needed the help. Mimi had already gone on three in total over the last few months, two of which she had been partnered with Schuyler. They had managed those trips without any issues. Mimi took the addition of Bliss as an insult.

The Chinese driver turned to Bliss as he waited for directions. Bliss took out a folded note from her purse. Speaking as if she were talking to a deaf man, her tone was slow and rhythmic.

"We-need-to-go-here," Bliss pointed to the address on the note.

"If you can sound any more patronizing, for our sake, please don't." Mimi scoffed as she scooted up towards the driver. Apologizing on behalf of her colleague, Mimi attempted to translate. Her Mandarin was a little rusty, but it would have to suffice. She wasn't fluent in Cantonese, which was the main dialect in Hong Kong.

Thankfully, the driver understood both dialects. He nodded and began the drive to their hotel. To Mimi's relief, the inside of the cab fell back into silence—that is, until Schuyler's phone started buzzing. Luckily, it was a business call and it was from one, Oliver Hazard-Perry.

"Thanks for the update, good night, Ollie." Schuyler ended the call. With the time difference, it was quite late in New York.

"The Coalition meeting was moved up and is in about two hours." Schuyler relayed the message as she flipped through her organizer on her Blackberry. They were cutting it close, but they'd make it. "We'll have the rest of the night off."

"Perfect!" Bliss peered out the side window, enjoying the view as they rode across the Stonecutters Bridge. "Should we hit up a few night clubs?"

Schuyler blew out a breath and rubbed her abdomen in slow circles. "Oh, I don't know about that. I might have to sit this one out."

"You're still feeling sick?" Bliss asked disappointingly.

"Definitely," Schuyler nodded and moved to rub her temples. "And I'll need some aspirin soon."

"I'm sure we can find a convenience store near the hotel," Bliss bit her bottom lip, her eyes traveled over Schuyler's body.

Schuyler straightened in her seat and double checked her person. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Bliss smiled sweetly. "You know we never got the chance to properly celebrate your engagement. We hardly get to see each other nowadays."

"I know," Schuyler sighed, "Some of us aren't high-powered real-estate agents, who always are _unavailable for social calls._"

Bliss blushed, red tingeing her pale cheeks, "Sorry, my new assistant is very…direct."

"_Slightly rude_ would also be a good word for him." Schuyler grinned cheekily.

With a chuckle, Bliss turned to watch the road. "I'm working on him, he's learning."

Rumor had it, Bliss had been romantically seeing her so-called assistant, but Mimi hadn't cared much to further investigate. It seemed there may be some merit to those rumors.

"Anyways, how is everything? Won't be long now, the wedding is next month isn't it?" Bliss asked.

Schuyler waved a dismissive hand and shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it…my headache will only get worse."

Mimi prayed to any and all gods for the two women to just shut the hell up. Unfortunately, Bliss wasn't taking 'no' for an answer as she raised a brow her at friend and waited patiently.

Defeated, Schuyler closed her eyes and grumbled, "I would have been happy with a marriage license and a simple announcement. But now…it's like we created this monster that just keeps getting bigger and bigger. And random people are _still_ calling for invitations, even though we've already hit capacity with our venue ages ago."

Bliss shook her head sarcastically, "How terrible for you. I'm _so glad_ I'm not in your shoes, set to marry Jack Force in one of most talked about weddings of the season. Not like there aren't hundreds of other women wishing to be in your place."

Schuyler opened her eyes at that and stared back at her friend, slightly mortified. "You're being sarcastic."

"_No_. Who—in their right mind—would want to have a beautiful wedding to celebrate getting married to the love of her life? It's unheard of." Bliss deadpanned and laughed.

"That's not funny."

"It is _a little_. Seriously though, Sky. I've never come across a girl who's so anti-wedding…in our circle especially. Anti-marriage? Sure, but anti-wedding? Not a single one."

Dismayed, Schuyler crossed her arms and looked out the window, unable to come up with a decent retort.

Bliss chuckled some more and even Mimi couldn't help the small grin tugging at the corner of her lips. She moved to cover her mouth, pretending to lean on it for support as she watched traffic. The Texan was right, it _was_ a little funny.

* * *

_TBC_...


End file.
